The present invention relates to a bicycle frame of the type having sleeve couplings forming connecting means between a first tubular frame section and a second tubular frame section fastened thereto by means of an adhesive bond, with a separate pipe socket being fastened in the sleeve coupling and projecting therefrom, and a second tubular frame section fitting over this projecting pipe socket. In order to rigidly connect the exterior of the pipe socket with the interior of the second tubular frame section, it is known to dispose a layer of a metal adhesive or the like therebetween.